La Vida Después de Ti
by darisu-chan
Summary: Porque ya nada era igual, porque no podían sobrevivir sin la otra persona. Así era su vida ahora. ¡IchiRuki! Pequeños spoilers de Bleach 423-424!


**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de Bleach, si lo fuera, los últimos capítulos serían totalmente IchiRukistas! Tampoco la canción me pertenece.

**Nota: **acabo de leer el 424 del manga de Bleach, y francamente me decepcionó algo Tite Kubo, digo, esperaba más de ese capítulo después de dos semanas de espera, pero bueno, algo nos tendrá preparado. Leyendo el capítulo, me vino a la mente la canción "La vida después de ti" de Lu, y en ella me base para escribir este one-shot, pero no es un songfic, y si pueden escuchen la canción mientras leen. Después les traeré más IchiRuki, por favor disfruten este humilde fic!

P.D., notaron que en todo el capítulo no salió ni una vez Orihime? XD

La Vida Después de Ti

Era extraño el no estar cerca de Ichigo, seguro, se la pasaban peleando todo el tiempo, pero tenían esa clase de relación en la que las palabras sobran totalmente. Rukia de verdad pensó que su "amistad" con Ichigo duraría infinitamente, y había acabado muy pronto…

Preguntaran, ¿por qué no simplemente lo va a visitar? Pues, sería muy duro para la pelinegra; ella lo amaba demasiado, pero nunca se lo pudo decir y era muy tarde ahora. Creí que viéndolo le traería más problemas al ex shinigami, y su dolor crecería más. Sin Ichigo había quedado destrozada, no sabía ni dónde, ni cómo iba a estar; Rukia era un desastre total sin su peli-naranja, todos lo notaban, incluido Byakuya, ya sabían que su Rukia no estaba ahí, pues su corazón se había quedado con el ex shinigami sustituto en la ciudad de Karakura.

A decir verdad, la Kuchiki quería olvidarse de Ichigo para que le dejara de doler tanto; además, creía que le estaba haciendo un bien al Kurosaki, ya no tendría que enfrentarse a situaciones de vida o muerte y seguiría _vivo_, como un humano, algo que ella misma anhelaba y no dejaría que su joven amigo lo tirara por la ventana.

Si olvidaba a Ichigo, todo lo que pasó con él, sus peleas tontas, todas las veces que se salvaron mutuamente, dormir en su armario, aquella sonrisa engreída, sus fuertes y musculosos brazos, las miradas que nada más le dedicaba a ella, la felicidad que sentía al estar a su lado, estaría mejor. Pero, era inútil fingir, ya que se había dado cuenta de que no podía, simplemente no podía vivir sin su idiota.

La vida después de Kurosaki Ichigo era como un castigo para Rukia, lo extrañaba demasiado; le costó trabajo aceptar que su despedirse de Ichigo le había dolido más que despedirse de Renji o de… de su Kaien-dono… Pronto ya no lo iba a soportar, sin Ichigo a su lado, sin su presencia no sobreviviría por mucho tiempo. Así era, antes y después del peli-naranja.

A diario suspiraba y se sentía extraña en su propio mundo, ya no se sentía en casa, todo era muy distinto a cuando sabía que en cualquier momento podría ir con su idiota y que él la estaría esperando, mejor aún, que la podía _ver_. Definitivamente, ya nada era igual, y Rukia vivía en un duelo eterno, en lo más profundo de su ser. Sí, era obvio que no iba a sobrevivir solamente con el recuerdo del adolescente, necesitaba tenerlo a su lado para sentirse completa.

Así era la vida de Kuchiki Rukia después de Kurosaki Ichigo…

Ichigo le decía a todos que estaba bien, que podía aguantar sin Rukia a su lado, que no era para tanto, pronto vendría a visitarlo. Mas mentía, todo lo que les decía no era cierto; estaba realmente molesto pues su enana no lo había visitado ni una maldita vez en todos esos meses que habían pasado. Digo, el Kurosaki era un hombre paciente, pero su situación era exagerada, ahora parecía a penas y vivir del recuerdo que la pelinegra le había dejado; parecía él más un muerto que los fantasmas que acosaban a su hermana.

Ahora era cuando quería regresar en el tiempo para disfrutar lo que un día con Rukia había sido y que ya no era. Se preguntaba por qué demonios nunca se le había ocurrido tomarse fotos con Rukia, cuando todavía podía, cuando estaba a su lado. Maldecía su suerte, cuando pudo no logró tener pruebas de que Rukia realmente estuvo junto a él, ahora sólo la podía ver en sus sueños; sueños que tenía cada noche donde lo veía, lo abrazaba, lo besaba… Su mente era el lugar donde la podía amar sin barreras, pero al despertar, era como perderla una vez más.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, si olvidaba a la Kuchiki estaría mejor; por algo no lo había venido a visitar, ella no lo quería como él la quería. Si su mente desechaba todas esas peleas sin sentido, las miradas de confianza, ese silencio cómodo que los rodeaba, las estupideces que hacían juntos, todos sus momentos felices, encontraría la paz. Claro que era inútil fingir y pretender que estaría bien, pues no podía, y nunca podría vivir sin su enana.

La vida después de Kuchiki Rukia era algo más que un castigo, era un _infierno_, un infierno sin fin. La extrañaba demasiado, su vida nunca volvería a la normalidad, y en verdad Ichigo no quería que volviera a ser tan rutinaria, tan fácil, tan…vacía sin su pelinegra amante de Chappy. No quería y no podía sobrevivir sin ella, sin saber que su pequeña forma estaba a su lado mientras peleaban. Así era, antes y después de la pelinegra.

Olvidarse de su vida pasada no era fácil y creía que nunca lo iba a ser. Nada nunca iba a ser igual sin ser un shinigami, sin poder ver espíritus, sin poder _ver _a Rukia. Vivía en un eterno duelo en su interior, era en esos momentos que extrañaba que Zangetsu le diera algún consejo, incluso extrañaba que su hollow interno hiciera algún comentario sarcástico sobre su situación. Sí, nunca podría sobrevivir son el recuerdo de Rukia, pues sabía que si no la veía pronto se olvidaría del sonido de su voz, el color rosado de sus labios, su sonrisa…

Así era la vida de Kurosaki Ichigo después de Kuchiki Rukia…

Ahora mis amigos, un bonus de la historia, mis razones por las que Ichigo y Rukia deben de estar juntos:

Porque nunca estarían felices sin tener al otro a su lado, la vida no tendría sentido, sus corazones no latirían más…

Porque la Luna necesita al Sol para poder brillar, porque el Sol necesita de la Luna para tener el valor de irse por las noches y volver en las mañanas.

Porque un eclipse no puede ocurrir sin la Luna y el Sol presentes.

Porque si la Luna no está, ¿quién parara la lluvia en el interior del Sol?

Porque Ichigo no sería la persona que es ahora si nunca hubiera conocido a Rukia.

Porque Rukia nunca hubiera superado la muerte de Kaien si no hubiera conocido a Ichigo.

Y por último:

Porque Bleach no existiría si ellos dos no se hubieran encontrado…

Eso es todo! Gracias por leer! Siéntanse libres de hacer críticas constructivas.


End file.
